


Armor

by RazzleDazzleBerry



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Minor Angst, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry
Summary: Bulma sets out to create the most protective and practical armor for Vegeta
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Armor

Bulma worked diligently late into the night, tinkering and completing the finishing touches on Vegeta’s latest armor. The soft low glow of the computer monitors lit her lab while a single overhead lamp lit her workstation. 

She twisted a tiny screwdriver into thousands of minuscule screws which locked together the gold plates on Vegeta’s vest. The screws she used in his last armor were too big and limited the movement of the armor leaving Vegeta restricted and frustrated. It was a gamble if this design would work better or not. While it would absolutely increase the range of motion, the smaller screws also offered less support. As she tightened what felt like the millionth screw, she worried that too many blows to the plates would loosen the screws and compromise the integrity of the entire vest.

Bulma set down her screwdriver and tested the movement of the plates. She folded them one direction, and then the other. Then she tested its strength by grasping each end and yanking in opposite directions with every ounce of strength she had, but she placed the gold chain on the work table and shook her head. “My strength is a joke compared to the people Vegeta fights. Still… there has to be a way I can… Ah-ha!”

She caught glimpse of a tool she had built years prior which held together pieces of spaceship engines while they were in the process of being built. The tool used two small arms to apply incredible force which then pinched some of the strongest metal alloys in the world together. With some creative tinkering, she was certain she could use it to pull metal apart. 

Over the next hour Bulma successfully converted the tool and attached the ends of the chain to the two arms. She pressed a button on the tool and the chains were instantly pulled taut. To her amazement, none of the screws popped out of place or seemed to loosen in the slightest. The only concerning noise was the screeching of the machine trying to pull the links apart, yet failing to do so. 

“Well, it’s not as strong as Majin Buu, but this is more reassuring than just yanking on it myself.” With her tests confirming the success of her design, Bulma spent the remainder of the night finishing her creation. 

The sun rose a few hours later and Vegeta awoke to find Bulma’s bed space still vacant. He slipped out of bed, pulled on a robe, and made this way downstairs to the lab. Finding her asleep at her desk wasn’t unusual, nor was it unusual to find her firing rockets at random objects. 

“Morning, honey!” Bulma beamed at him despite the heavy bags beneath her eyes as she loaded another rocket into a rocket launcher. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask what you’re doing.”

“Just testing out your new armor!”

“With rockets?”

Bulma smirked. “It’s the closest thing I have to an energy blast, and I need to make sure the fabric will hold against one.”

“Why not just ask me to test it?”

“What? And wake you up? Are you kidding?! We both know you don’t take too kindly to being woken before dawn. Remember last time?”

Both Vegeta and Bulma had violent flashbacks to two years prior when Bulma attempted to wake him in the middle of the night to care for a flu ridden Trunks. The small boy threw up in his room near one in the morning which required both of his parents to clean him and his bed. Vegeta sneered and growled at everything with sleepy red glowing eyes and veins popping from his forehead while cleaning their son’s room. After they put Trunks back to bed in clean pajamas and bed sheets, Vegeta dropped into his and Bulma’s bed so hard that he broke the bed frame and put a Vegeta shaped hole in the mattress. Bulma could swear he reached a new level of Super Saiyan with how frustrated and angry he became as a result.

Vegeta scoffed and turned away from Bulma as she aimed the rocket launcher once more. Perhaps she had a point. Still... “Well I’m up now, you might as well let me test it properly. That puny rocket isn’t anywhere near my level.”

Bulma set aside the launcher and took a few cautionary steps back. Vegeta then raised his arm and fired off a single energy blast. It struck the middle of the abdominal plate causing a plume of grey smoke to briefly fill the lab. The vent in the lab filtered the air up and out. When they were able to see the armor once more, it was apparent that Bulma’s design would successfully withstand powerful energy blasts. Now she just needed Vegeta to wear it and give her his seal of approval. 

“I made you a new body suit as well.” She held out a perfectly folded royal blue suit which Vegeta took and closely examined. The material felt tougher than the previous suits she had made him, but it was lighter. Light enough to increase his speed just a small percentage which could make the difference in a close fight. He also noted how cool it felt on his fingertips. Just like his old Saiyan uniform, this would keep him cool amidst an intense battle and his body wouldn’t have to exert precious energy to cool itself. 

Vegeta looked up from the fabric, disbelief in his eyes. “How did you… it’s just like my Saiyan armor!”

“Well not exactly like it. I am smarter and wiser than I was when I first created your suit. I still had some of that fabric from your actual Saiyan armor and I was able to not only match it, but improve upon it.”

He glanced back down at the blue suit and clenched his hands around it. This was her best work yet. The obvious thought and care she put into it spoke volumes he couldn’t ignore. Vegeta looked up to Bulma, placed a hand on her cheek and brought her lips to his own. 

When Vegeta let her go again, he murmured, “Thanks, babe,” before stripping off the bathrobe in the middle of her lab and pulling on the new suit and vest.

Vegeta’s skin tingled as the cool fabric molded to his body like a second skin, and he marveled at the way the new vest didn’t restrict his movements in the slightest. He smirked deviously at Bulma who returned the confident smile before Vegeta rushed off to the gravity chamber. 

As he ran off, Bulma’s smile fell. While she was ecstatic he liked the new armor, she also dreaded the day when Vegeta would meet his match. She knew Vegeta was strong, and she trusted in his strength. In her opinion, he was even stronger than Goku. But no matter how hard he trained, there always seemed to be someone who was stronger. Someone who could break through that armor. If that day ever came, if the armor ever failed, she knew she wouldn’t survive it either. 


End file.
